


The Boss

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alien anatomy, Beta!Lotor, Deep throat, F/M, Femdom, Hair Pulling, Hermaphrodite Alteans, Office AU, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Being the head of a very important company can lead to a lot of overwhelming stress. Thankfully she has someone to help her relieve it.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I like to play around with certain headcanons and thought it would be nice to have Lotor sucking Allura off and play with the hermaphrodite!alteans idea my friends and I came up with. 
> 
> Also yes they are still aliens but in an au where they aliens settled on earth and their ancestors had been the settlers
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read

It was never easy running a high end company like this.

Ever since she inherited it, Allura has been under the worse stress that no single person should ever be put under. As the CEO and current owner of the famous tech company that her father had built from nothing, many depended on her authority.

She had many employees who looked up to her and she had to always ensure that whoever they invested would not turn out to be a disaster for the company's reputation.

With so much to lose if she made even a small mistake, it was no wonder the young Altean woman had resorted to a simple form of stress relief. One that might be considered quite scandalous considering who was helping her with said stress relief.

A shudder runs through Allura as she rests her elbows on her desk and has her fingers clasped together and eyes closed.

The lights of the city illuminate her office as night settled in. Almost everyone had gone home save for her...and her pretty, sexy secret kneeling under her desk and having his mouth around her cock.

"Mmmm..." she shivered softly, reaching down to stroke the soft, silken hair, "Gods it's a good thing you came here tonight Lotor...gods I needed this..."

Those pretty purple eyes look up at her as he slides his hand along her thigh softly. Her panties were tugged to the side to allow access to her cock and her cunt. Both leaked with arousal, pre cum dribbling into Lotor's mouth while slick stained the chair and the panties. Lotor sucks around the length with a shudder as he feels her manicured nails slide over his scalp.

The galtean heir to Galra Inc, kneeling between the owner of Voltron Corp.'s soft, dark thighs and sucking her off.

If anyone were to catch them like this, they wouldn't quite believe it considering how adamant Lotor's father was about him staying away from her when she took over.

Thankfully he was a rebellious young scientist.

"Mmmm...Mmgrk..." He hummed as he slowly moves his head down to take her deeper into his mouth.

"Come on now, I know you can—mmm—take it deeper. Don't you want to make me happy, my lovely one?" She smiles down at him as she tightens her grip on the soft white locks.

Lotor shivers at her soft, commanding tone before he moves his head down further. He chokes softly as her cock fills his throat and stills to adjust to it.

Allura groaned softly, "Yes...gods yes...fuck...!" she hisses softly as she reaches her other hand down to hold both sides of his head, "How wonderful...your mouth is so warm Lotor...it wraps around me so well. Haaa...is this how it feels when you fuck my cunt?" she smirks down at him while brushing hair from his face, "You look so cute with your mouth all stuffed, making those noises I love so much..."

He gurgles when his lips almost touch the base, his hands shaking softly as his thighs tremble. His own shaft was twitching within the confines of his pants as his slit was dribbling slick through the fabric. Warmth blooms over his cheeks as he shudders in delight and groans.

She loved seeing him like this. So open and with those pretty violet eyes bloodshot and teary with desire. His hands are clawing at the floor as he rolls his hips slightly to hump the air.

"So needy aren't you? Could you imagine if we did this during work hours? I wonder how my assistant would react seeing you. Or one of my workers. Maybe they'd want a taste of you...hmmm yes I think that would be lovely you alternating between my assistant and I...though I doubt he will be able to hold back from cumming on to that gorgeous face as I cum down your throat..." she reaches up and plays with the single loose bang before she purrs deeply, "Maybe I'll order you two to play together...gods that would be such a lovely sight."

Lotor whines, his hips twitching weakly as his body shakes while imagining it.

He suddenly chokes when her cock pushes deeper into his throat, her testicles hitting his chin as the pink markings along her thighs glow softly to show how close she was to climax.

Allura licks her lips before giving small shallow thrusts into his mouth, "But for now...I just want you all to myself."

Lotor's cry was muffled as her thrusts became more erratic. He closes his eyes slowly and attempts to relax his throat further with a deep groan.

Thankfully it was after work hours. Even of there were some people staying behind for extra work, they knew that they shouldn't disturb the boss.


End file.
